A Glitch s'choices always have bad consequences
by DaxterNyrianSeishin
Summary: This is a wreck it ralph alternate story featuring one of my oc and one from my friend. Pm me for the french version ( original version)
1. Prologue: When two Glitchs occur

**Hi ! This is my first uploaded story and the ortograph is from google translate ( originally the story is in french). Please write me your rewiews...**

**Thank you for reading this, **

**Daxter**

Prologue: When two anomalies occur

This story takes place in the game Sugar Rush SpeedRacers my homeworld there where the creators have created me. I am a racing driver, but no player had the misfortune to control myself. I said bad luck as soon as I put one foot on a trail, disasters pursue me relentlessly.

In this game there is a diet coke mountain, a volcano and a track is left incomplete by the producers, because the track too dangerous condition (this famous track has a lot of things in common with the thing I mostly wants). My name is Pockylistair Mintyfudge, but people know me as the name of the cheater Minky and I am nothing less than a fault of the game, a monster by most people. Glitches have become my daily and isolation also rejected as always immersed in solitude. Tsukioyuki was my only friend, a penguin popcicle who knew everything about me, including what I hide the other before the arrival of His Candy.

That day, I tried out my new game but my fault condition forced me to stay in my game so I actually played with anomalies ranging even write a message on the ground creators, that they abducted me the game, but having handled much memory the game to try to bring the only thing that mattered to me in this world it managed to turn me into anomaly. Then I saw him coming at me, his smile making me discover gaping sharp teeth as yellow as her look arrogant and no doubt I had before me the legendary driver Turbo was my idol as a hacker.

-So this is the famous new kart racing game? Environment is a candy and a driver I guess? Threw it out loud his voice a bit petty.

- You are Turbo I suppose? The environment of this game kart goes with his name, that's all! I added a cold and distant.

-In the flesh! Yes I admit, Sugar Rush, had to contain sweets. And you're a pilot game? This is because I want to know who I'm dealing with. Replied the stranger.

-I have been a pilot, but you see, I'm rather hacker and above all an anomaly. Drivers have all these little effeminate clothes with nuts and squeak when they see me. They are so pathetic in the background that I almost laughed! I suppose you want to take your rightful place as an idol in humans? I know a way to do this, but in exchange, you entrust myself like I normally would never have been an anomaly.  
-You intrigue me seriously Glitch. First, by your scar and your clothes seem more military I would say while candy and secondly by your hatred towards others. I want you to enter my service as a bodyguard because I do not know who else I could take as an ally.

- Dear Turbo, know that I have a name other than the derogatory term Glitch. You can call me if you want Minky. In any case it is the name which I am accustomed.

- Minky huh? I think it is totally ridiculous name and that does not suit you at all. You would not have a better name, I do not know how to tell you, intimidating?

-Yes, I have one but I do not tell anyone, not even my best friend. So you are willing to make me normal?

-With pleasure, if you get my bodyguard.

-I agree in this case. You just simply enter the Konami code! Or if you're a waste it is up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, a, b on the controller that serves giant door to the treasure room of the castle of the princess. There you will see all the source codes of the game's characters and you will see the name Mintyfudge anomalies in section and you will hand in the normal section among other system data.

-Okay, I will see you when I have finished what you asked, dear Mintyfudge.

Turbo went to the royal palace while I was busy repairing my bike again. At that moment I saw a vehicle belonging to a lord, surely Henry said of the Lightning, judging the appearance of the kart. After I hid behind a rock candy is opaque, I saw with surprise that there was only one occupant, a young girl who seemed to flee his rich life. Ah yes, I forgot to mention, at this moment, day gave way to night. She seemed to find something in the area when she went to my hiding place.  
-Mr. Easter, where are you? We can go to race, I borrowed a gold coin to participate, she said of her beautiful voice.  
At that moment I felt something jump on me and I caught it immediately. By touching it was clearly a chocolate bunny trembling. It bit me deeply hand began to bleed.

- Marie! Help, there's a fool who keeps me prisoner, the animal screamed before I gag with one of my tires.  
Mr. Easter, I will save you. Whoever you are, release my friend, you do anything! She cried sharply.

- So tell me, Honey, what do noble in this remote corner looking for a chocolate bunny? I whispered while arising behind it.

-I have no reason to tell you sir. And you have no interest in touching me because if I call the police to my rescue. Give me Mr. Easter immediately if ...  
Go, call them, your police, they can do nothing against me. You will learn, Honey, that threats do not affect the people of my kind. Behold thy hold the rabbit!

- Leave me alone, lout!

-It's not that you do not interest me, Honey, but I have no time to lose with nobles and rabbits.

At that moment I got on my bike and I left in a hurry leaving the girl in a total misunderstanding. After making sure that I was alone, I began to sing a song that I had experienced during one of my adventures out of this game I knew very well that my voice could sound wrong, but it does I cared nothing because nobody could hear me or see me shed tears while looking at the starry sky.  
When I was given the castle, I noticed a big load of anomalies in the air that plunged all those who were not anomalies in a deep sleep. When I entered, I was surprised to see an old man dressed in royal me a welcoming smile that did not inspire confidence.  
- So, you're surprised to see how I'm caught eh Mintyfudge. Now you're my bodyguard as agreed is not, or I'll back into a fault.

-Turbo? What is this look at the nuts!  
It is King Candy now by the memory of this game I present Sour Bill, my assistant who showed me the room in question. Tomorrow at dawn you'll see what I changed, but you cannot tell others what this world was before my time otherwise I reconverted as before.

-Yes, King Candy, what was said in this room will remain in this room. Could I have the privilege of going into another world, Highness?

- Well, since it is you I agree. See you tomorrow for the first time.

The next morning, when I returned from my little adventure in Fix-it Felix Jr., I was amazed at all the changes that had. First, nobody called me monster and even seemed to like me. Second, people respected me, including Lords who did not seem to mind that I had been a system malfunction and eventually a cheater. But what gave me doubts was when I saw the princess Vannelope be intimidated by other drivers who subjected him they made me suffer before. When I saw this, I immediately regretted having wanted to be normal ...


	2. Chapter One: Myth or Truth

**Welcome back!**

**I finally put the first chapter of this fanfic here just for you... Hope This would be good for you!**

Chapter 1: Myth or Truth

It has now been a few weeks since the Candy King came to the throne and drastic changes are already visible, especially in a point of the wickedness of the drivers to my successor. One day I went to see them and I asked them the reason that they bullied the poor Vannelope.

-Hum! Forgive me to break into your conversation, I said in a monotone voice.

-What do we owe honor of us speak the bodyguard of the king? Candlehead launched.

- I want to know the reasons you intimidate this girl who seems to have done nothing against you ! You better tell me the truth pure otherwise I denounce your attempt to cheat the night before. I added with an authoritative tone.

-It is nothing too bad, we just have fun with the anomaly that's it! I do not want to go to jail, I'm too young, Taffita sobbed while her makeup ran down his face.

-Would you be this Glitch and spend your whole life to get treated like a freak? I doubt the fault so let a little quiet! I say, my eyes fully expressing my dissatisfaction.

Having said these words, I took the anomaly by the collar and I sat on my vehicle power before taking him to a place that I was the only one to know.

-What's your problem, Mintyfudge? Asked she apparently unhappy at having been removed by me.

-I know you're an anomaly and it is the reason I want to introduce you to a place that nobody knows about. This is a bonus level that the creators did not want to finish as the first test of the track, there was a serious incident ... But I'm the only one besides you to know the existence of this place, you can live in peace without getting too intimidated by these drivers who are just jealous of your bugs that make you stronger in the end, I threw it all back in on my bike to join my king.

When I was almost gone to my destination, I realized that Tsukioyuki was not on my bike, so I turned back to my starting point, my old house. Once I arrived, I surprised my penguin trying to tell in detail what happened there, but I let him do it, because I could not hide the truth in the background.

- ... In fact, Vannelope, I'll tell you a little story that will explain how this place has become abandoned by the creators. Long ago, when this game was in development, two pilots with strong ties were used to try to track that promised to be more exciting than all the others, only accessible once the player has sprayed a record. The boy was respectful of the rules while her rival was a smiling huge cheater. In the first round, all was well for the girl who won easily in the field with his kart while the young man on a motorcycle lost ground. Unfortunately, in the second round, when the two went above the bridge over the lava, a considerable amount of Mentos fell into the hot liquid so that exploded on both miserable. The young man had just passed the girl who stood precisely in the explosion when it occurred, which was that there was a survivor to failure ...

-Yes, but when you die you come back to life right? In any case this is what should be reality! The girl interrupted him interested in the story of the animal.

-You actually because normally this girl would be among the other drivers, but when the dish was removed, his memory in the game has been corrupted beyond repair, so she is really dead, deleted forever . All that remained of her was her decapitated head that seemed to blame his death second pilot who disappeared shortly after turn, because he felt too guilty about his violent death, the penguin concludes by taking your wanting create terror .

-This is the story of a bluff dead pilot, everyone knows it is impossible to die in his own game! If you want to scare me, popcicle, is something more frightening! Threw the girl, a provocative look at the frozen dessert speaking.

- I think you are naive to believe that this is a bluff, my dear. Know that sometimes at night you can see a ghost lurking in the corner, headless, which seeks to prevent the curious from approaching the place of his death. This spirit is desperate to take revenge of those who did not know how to save when she implored her innocent voice to get help. You will see soon enough that this is true when you see the place where the pilot's head buried before disappearing! Ah yes, I actually have a friend who lives here so do not be surprised if you see flames walk in a vacuum, because it is the spirit which seeks driver of the flesh in order to bring his girlfriend to the life, whispered the king's guard while slipping behind the lady who jumped.

-Since when are you here? Stammered she apparently confused.

-Since long enough to hear that dear Tsukioyuki tell you stories. Well it's not that I do not enjoy your company, but I must go, King Candy I look forward to.

Few tens of minutes later, the king was waiting with impatience, his forced smile hiding his displeasure. I knew well that I should never be late because he had absolute power over the virtual world.

-What have you delayed Minky? I need you to go to prevent a participant to participate in the race. Besides the anomaly, I want you to find an excuse to dismiss Mary says the Lightning, because I suspect know too much about the world before. You know what you have to do tomorrow. Was it not? Candy said in a tone exhausted.

-Yes, my king, consider that this is already done! I now have? I asked, curious.

-Go therefore you venture into another game if you like, but you do not tell anyone what game you come, otherwise tourists to hasten here. Is this clear warning? He replied.  
As water-rock! I concluded before heading towards the place where I had left the old princess.

I was eager to see if she was afraid of my dear friend the tail inflamed. Yes, before I get an error of the game, I had the chance to do a little adventure in another game called Pokémon, or where a gentleman in white uniform seemed suspect handed me a small ball (called that a Pokeball but ...) while telling me to go earn lots of badges. I say cut that I did not come to this game, but he threatened to remove the creature if I took her with me. I have tried to release the fire lizard named Charminder, but he insisted on staying by my side.  
The friend I was released into the mountain probably be trying to terrify Vannelope with everything I had told about this place called haunted. In these thoughts I came around to my old house when I heard the screams of horrified girl. I ran to see Vannelope terrorized by Charminder.

-Ahhhhhh! What is this monster? Do not eat me, okay? She stammered.

-Ha! Ha! Ha! He would not hurt a fly does not it Charminder? I told you that I had a friend in this place on fire! I threw while laughing slightly.

-But what is your problem scare me like that? It could have been a ghost and I'd be dead! She replied, shocked at my reaction.

-Ah! I'm really sorry to have made you afraid, Himesama! What can I do to make amends? I asked.

- Tell me what does this word mean incomprehensible! She said.

In the end I spent my night to tell him stories and finally I came to forget the task of the day ...


End file.
